


Up to the Challenge

by Nice_Valkyrie



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nice_Valkyrie/pseuds/Nice_Valkyrie
Summary: When Light’s patience runs out, both L and Light discover a little more than expected about each other.





	Up to the Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This obviously takes place during the Yotsuba arc, before Light regains his memories. Hope you like it!

Light was trying to read his book. Across the coffee table, perched like a strange little owl on the other couch, L watched him with those wide dark eyes. Light snuck a glance at him.

_Why does he always have to stare? Is he trying to make me uncomfortable?_

The reading wasn’t going well.

“You seem uncomfortable, Light,” said L.

_Damn it._

“I just don’t like it when you look at me like that.” _And that you seem to be able to read my mind_. Light had always believed his mind was his own, but sometimes it was as though L responded to what he thought rather than said.

“I wouldn’t say I’m looking at you in any particular way, but I suppose that if you feel differently…” To Light’s intense relief, L broke their eye contact to stare off into the distance and chew on his thumb. “What way am I looking at you?”

“Like you think I’m guilty.”

L’s eyes widened ever so slightly, and it was a moment before he spoke again. “But I’ve already told you that out loud.”

Light put his book down on the table, rather harder than he’d intended. “I don’t really like when you say it, either. If Kira was controlling me, then I guess I was technically responsible for the murders, but I’m not guilty.”

 “Hmm…yes, you’ve said that before.”

Light looked away. _Don’t give me a reason to punch you again._ When they had come to blows before, Light had felt _something_ , something he had rarely felt before joining the Kira investigation. He’d felt angry, but more than that, he’d felt alive. He was ashamed at how often he had thought of their fight in the few days since it had happened. L, he thought bitterly, had probably found something in the way Light had gripped his shirt or in his stance to add to his theory. He was probably adding more evidence right this second…

“I hope you aren’t upset with me,” said L.

“Not exactly,” said Light. “It’s just frustrating. I know Kira would say the same things I’m saying, which means that I can’t win.”

“It’s not about winning,” said L. “It’s just about moving forward. Developing the case. Collecting evidence.”

Light snorted. “Moving forward? How are we supposed to do that if you can’t let go of this insane theory?”

“But you yourself have admitted that it isn’t so far-fetched. That it’s possible—”

“I told you I didn’t want to talk about it.” Light stood, intending to get as far away as he could before the rising irritation overwhelmed him, but the chain had not even begun to grow taut before L had also risen to follow. That was intolerable. Light stopped, grabbed a handful of the chain in his cuffed hand, and snapped, “Seriously, stop following me!”

L raised his own cuffed hand. “I can’t. Remember?”

What was he feeling? L’s face was a stoic mask, and Light was steaming, but it almost felt good. He could tell that L was goading him. Did he want Light to be angry? Why would he want that? A thousand questions ran through Light’s mind. He could only come to one conclusion: L was testing him again.

His pulse pounded in his face.

What gave L the right? To chain him like this, like an animal, and poke at him until he snapped? And to taunt him all the while with that smug, seemingly unshakeable conviction that he, Light Yagami, was a cold-blooded serial killer? Would it be so wrong of him to fight back?

L’s long fingers twitched, and the ghost of a smirk appeared on the man’s face.

Even if it was the wrong thing to do, Light could at least establish that he did not want to be picked on.

Light leaped forward, aiming for L’s cheek. L dodged and kicked at him, but Light had learned from their last fight and was prepared for the strike. He rolled off of it and managed to land his punch on L’s chest. L gasped as he fell, but swung his leg up at the same time and unbalanced Light. Light crashed down on L and tried to hit him again, but L blocked him with his forearms, bracing himself against the side of the couch.

Light shook an arm free, but was thwarted again as L twisted his head to the side; Light punched the carpet instead and winced. Then he realized he was still holding the chain. He forced the cold metal against the side of L’s face and then, when L flinched away, wrapped it around his neck and pulled.

He was rewarded with L’s sudden panic. L abandoned his efforts to hit Light back and instead writhed madly, intent only on freeing himself. But his arms were pinned by Light’s elbows, and Light was planted firmly on his knees and could pull the loop of the chain across itself to constrict L’s breathing further. L’s eyes were wider than Light had ever seen them, and he watched with a mad glee as tears formed in them. _Serves him right for provoking me. Now he’ll know I’m being serious…_

_Is this what it feels like to be Kira?_

Light let go of the chain in horror and scrambled away from L L struggled to sit up, wheezing.

“I—I’m sorry—I didn’t—”

L rolled on to all fours, panting. Light reached to help him stand up, but L flinched and crawled away from him. He tried to speak, but it came out as a rasp.

_Jesus Christ…what did I almost do to him?_ Light stood as if nailed to the floor and watched L rise slowly. “I’m sorry,” said Light. “I’m so sorry—”

L said nothing and looked determinedly at the ceiling. His shoulders curled forward as if trying to hide his chest. Red marks ringed his neck; Light felt a wave of nausea looking at them. _I can’t believe I did that_. L’s arms were by his sides, his hands clenched into fists. _Please say something. Please, just look at me._

But L didn’t. And then Light noticed that L’s pants were stretched humiliatingly tight across his erection.

_What?_

For a long moment, Light couldn’t bring a single thought together.

_How dare he._

Light took several quick steps forward and seized a handful of L’s hair. “I can’t believe this! I’m worried about having just nearly _killed_ you, and you’re fucking _turned on_?” He shook L, and their chain rattled. “How? Is that something you like? Well?” Light’s gaze darted all over L’s face. L said nothing. There was no fear in his eyes, only a calm challenge. His lips parted.

_Fine!_ Light yanked L’s head back and covered L’s mouth with his own. L groaned, and Light felt the hand that wasn’t cuffed slide up the side of his stomach. _He gets off on being dominated, huh? He thinks this is who I am? I’ll show him domination._ Light grabbed L’s wandering hand and pinned it to his side. He was seized by an impulse to snap L’s thin wrist, but instead he crushed L’s body against his own. From the sound of it, L’s voice had already recovered. The way his erection pressed into Light’s thigh was intoxicating, and Light felt himself stir in response. He had never done this before, except for one awkward, perfunctory attempt with Misa, and certainly never with a boy. But it couldn’t be too difficult, could it?

Light broke the kiss. “Get on your knees a-and blow me.”

He had never given a command like that before, and he had never imagined what its results could be. Naked lust filled L’s face as he settled before Light, hooking his fingers into Light’s waistband. L undid Light’s pants with one hand and actually licked his lips as he pulled Light free from his pants and briefs in one motion.

Light was not nearly as hard as he had expected. But when he felt L’s mouth close around him, that quickly changed. The warmth and wet were plenty exciting, but more than that, his arousal was spurred on by the rush of power he felt. He stared down hungrily. L did something with his tongue, a swirling motion that made Light tense. He threaded his fingers deep through L’s hair again and pushed his head down; he was rewarded with L’s gagging sounds.

How far was he willing to take this?

Light shoved L back on the couch and pushed his white shirt up. L’s chest was nearly hairless, and thin; Light could practically count his ribs. _Just like if he was a girl_ , he reminded himself, and he lowered his mouth to suck in one nipple. L’s answering growl assured Light he was still doing everything right. He made his way down and struggled to unbutton L’s jeans. He hesitated, then pulled both the jeans and boxers down L’s chalk-white legs, carefully easing them over L’s feet to buy himself some time. When he could delay no longer he was forced to return his attention to the matter at hand.

L wasn’t any bigger than he was. Light nodded to himself and moved on to the practicalities. He was definitely not going to put his mouth on L, despite the likelihood of L anticipating that reciprocation. Let L have a little taste of frustration. Instead, Light knelt, piled the chain on the next cushion over and parted L’s legs. _The couch is too low. But if I tilt his hips up—_

“Wait.” L wriggled to the edge of the couch, reached under it, and retrieved something.

Light blinked in surprise. “You have condoms in here?”

“And lubrication. I wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

_Has he been planning this?_ Light was disturbed by the possibilities.

A tiny smile quirked L’s lips. “It never hurts to be prepared.”

Light swallowed. _He’s just trying to unsettle me._ Now that the pivotal moment was upon him, he was intimidated. Or was he? The prospect of doing _this_ to L, of dominating him in that way, was undeniably exciting. More than just physically exciting—he wanted L to stop being so smug, to stop talking, to _shut up_. Light grasped after that feeling. Oh, yes, he was angry. He was angry that he was the prime suspect for Kira. He was angry that the suspicion made sense. He was angry that the fucking condom didn’t seem to want to unroll down his length, and that the lube spilled out of the bottle and dripped on the carpet. And he was angry that L was just lying there, watching him grapple with the anger, and smiling in anticipation with his knees pulled up to his chest.

Light positioned himself and pushed in. The combination of saliva and lubricant made it surprisingly easy, and he quickly gave up the notion of a slow insertion. _Oh my God!_ The heat and tightness and slickness was better than he could have imagined. Best of all was the clear discomfort he had caused L by filling him so quickly. Light paused when he could go no further, panting and marveling at the sensation. He withdrew a bit and tried another deep stroke, then another, and another, finding a rhythm. He was certainly no longer trying to control himself by pretending that L was a girl. _It feels amazing for me, but can this really be what he wants? Do I even care?_ L had propped himself up on his elbows and his gaze was fixed on where their bodies met. But there was something more than masochistic pleasure in his expression, something that teased Light when L caught him looking. Something that seemed to say, _Just as planned._

Light reached forward again and forced L’s head back. “This is what you like?” he breathed, placing the palm of his hand on the soft place just above L’s collarbone.

“Yes,” said L faintly. Light curled his fingers around L’s neck and saw the desperation in L’s eyes sharpen.

Light smirked and pressed his hand down, pumping faster as he did so. L closed his eyes, his face contorted in what could have been either pain or ecstasy; Light trembled under the force of his lust. Then L shuddered, clenching around Light in a full-body spasm, and several short, surprisingly guttural moans escaped his throat.

Light let go and stopped thrusting, and L’s groans lengthened as he caught his breath. L opened his eyes, his face twisted in—shame?

Light looked down at the mess of semen streaked over L’s stomach. L’s cock jerked again, and another dribble worked its way out. Light flicked his gaze back to L’s face. _Is he embarrassed?_

“You came on yourself,” said Light. “So quickly.”

There was no mistaking it: L peered at him in miserable humiliation. Light gritted his teeth at the almost painful arousal that surged at that expression.

“Wow,” he murmured. “You must have really liked that.” He pushed himself deeper, and his cock jumped again at L’s grimace. With considerable effort, he took a few deep breaths, trying to match them to long, slow strokes. _It wouldn’t do to come too fast after that…_

L’s hands smoothed over the couch cushions and settled themselves firmly. “Don’t stop,” he whispered.

L’s tone, the expressions on his face, his fast orgasm, all of it was far too much for Light, far too sexy. Light abandoned his caution. He grabbed L by the hips and set an aggressive pace, one that made L’s breath come in gasps. He fucked him punishingly hard.

It felt good, amazing, even. But something was wrong: it still wasn’t enough to put Light over the edge. He was sweating now, and L’s semen had gone from white to translucent, drying on his stomach, and still Light couldn’t find his release. In fact, he was angrier than ever, and starting to get distracted. The fading marks on L’s neck caught his eye again.

_No!_ He didn’t want to think about the fear again. He wanted to get off.

L’s mouth was open in a perfect little O. _There we go_.

He pulled out without warning. “Your mouth again,” he growled, rolling the condom off. He discarded it on the floor as L pulled his own shirt over his head and knelt before him. Was Light mistaken, or was there the tiniest hint of a smile playing around L’s lips? L produced a washcloth from under the couch and, ignoring Light’s impatience, carefully checked Light’s cleanliness before descending upon him again.

As L’s warm mouth covered him, Light groaned in satisfaction that was only partially faked. He had to make it seem like he was close, and then, hopefully, he would be. The break with the towel had made him go a bit soft, but he gritted his teeth and focused on his impending orgasm, how badly he wanted to force L to make this happen. _It has to be soon. It has to be._

L was moving faster this time, too, and Light was at the brink but no farther. _Come on, damn it. Just come already!_ Light squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something that would send him over the edge.

Then he felt L fumble at his side and take his hand.

Heat rushed through Light. L hadn’t stopped the motion of his lips and tongue, but the sensations were somehow amplified after the gentle clasp of his hand. Suddenly Light was tightening, his intensity sharpening, and an involuntary moan escaped his throat. His hips jerked, and he came in an explosion that blotted out the world in several short bursts.

When he regained himself, Light found that he was still in L’s mouth and was squeezing L’s hand. L looked up at him guilelessly. Light dropped the hand and pulled away, sliding limply out of L’s mouth. L’s throat tightened as he swallowed, which almost inflamed Light all over again. He pulled his briefs up to cover his rapidly-softening self. His knees were weak. Light rested with his hands on his thighs and tried to regain his composure. Nearby, he heard L clean himself off with the towel and put his own clothes back on.

“I wasn’t sure you would ever actually do it,” said L softly.

Light found it difficult to raise his head and meet L’s eyes again. He felt…embarrassed. No, like he was standing naked before L—which was stupid, because he had very recently fucked him. “Why didn’t you stop me?”

“Stop you? Why?”

Light was shaking. “Because—because I—" _I don’t understand what happened! I was furious with him, and I wanted to_ hurt _him. Where did that come from?_ _And I did those things to him…but he seems to be okay with all of this…_

"Was that a test?” he blurted out.

“I would never do something like that to you.”

There was an urgency in his voice that surprised Light. “Then why—?”

“Light. Don’t be afraid. You know I could have made you stop.”

That was true, but not enough. Light pulled his pants back on while he thought. He had been so angry, but L seemed to have liked it. If it wasn’t a test, why had L encouraged him?

Why was Light feeling so off-balance, when L seemed to be completely calm?

Then, as he answered L’s insistent stare, he understood.

He had thought of the encounter as an extension of their fight—a continued attempt by each of them to unseat the other. But that wasn’t it at all.

It was a meeting of both of their strengths, an honest exposure of themselves. L was constantly a surprise. Constantly a challenge. Often infuriatingly so. But this challenge had felt…good. L had brought out something in him that was at once strong and vulnerable. They had both given without losing anything.

He looked at L in wonder.

L gave a low chuckle. “Yes, Light, I liked it too. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

Light shivered, then permitted himself a tiny grin. L always seemed to know just what he was thinking.


End file.
